


Duality

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who was Greyback before he became a werewolf, and how did he get the way he is now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duality

_I have screamed until my veins collapsed,_  
 _I've waited as my time's elapsed,_  
 _Now all I do is live with so much hate_. -Slipknot, "Duality"

~ Duality ~

I was one of them, once. A pureblooded wizard, a spoiled prince with the world at his fingertips.

If anyone in my family even remembers my name now (the name my mother gave me, not the one I am called by now -  _everyone_  recognizes my current name, if only as a thing that goes bump in the night and devours unfortunate children), they most likely do not know that name once belonged to the creature which I now am.

Seventy years ago, Amir Greengrass was devoured by a werewolf. He no longer exists. He died that night. He died, and Fenrir Greyback was born.

I still have a human side - not that anyone would believe that anymore, not now. I tried to keep existing as a human back then, but no one else in my circle would play along. I soon discovered that the curse of the moon does not last only one day a month. It exists every day. It is constant. When people know you're a werewolf, you aren't allowed to be a pureblood anymore.  _You're a filthy half-breed now_ , they'd say. And it hurt. Oh, how it hurt my younger self, to go from being everyone's darling to being the most despised of creatures in the space of a single night.

I lost everything that night. Everything that was important to Amir Greengrass was taken away from me with a single snap of some beast's slavering jaws.

I hunted her down, the werewolf who turned me. I intended to kill her. I  _intended_  to kill her, and yet-

It was another full moon night when I managed to track her down, my first since the night I was reborn. The part of myself that was still a pureblooded wizard, seething with anger over all he'd lost, wanted to kill her. But my wolf did not. My wolf had quite a different desire indeed...

Nothing I did in the world of men was respected anymore. Even though I was still basically human, the only thing I was judged by anymore was the fact that I turned into a wolf once a month. Twelve days a year, I turned into a monster, and suddenly the other three hundred and fifty-odd days did not matter. I was seen as a threat, and nothing more. All of the days of the year that I was safely human were seen by others as nothing but a countdown timer until their doom.

Eventually, I stopped trying to fit into the world of magic and men. I sought out the agent of my rebirth once more, and we became mates in earnest, and began to build our pack. In the world of monsters, I was embraced as a leader for the strength of the beast I carried within me. In the world of monsters, I became respected and feared by many.

And so I decided, long ago, to be the wolf always.

~end~


End file.
